Dance With The Devil
by AnimeCountDown
Summary: As we dance with the devil tonight... Oneshot/Song Fic. ItachiXSasuke. Warning: Yaoi/Incest.


_Here I stand,_

_Helpless and left for dead._

As blood seeped from his lips and skin, vision blurring bit by bit, he wondered where his teammates were. Always, whether he ended up betraying them or not, he _always_ had somebody by his side. So where were his supposed friends now as his nightmare stepped closer, assuring him that once again that he had failed in his quest for vengeance. Trembling, he knew that trying to run was futile, that today he would either die or wake up tomorrow wishing he had. Clouds of ominous crimson danced upon darkness as he attempted to speak, to cry out for the help no longer offered to him.

_Close your eyes._

Sasuke breathed in sharply, a curled finger tucking under his chin and tilting his head upward. Upon instinct, he wanted to shut his frantic black eyes, but the beautiful hypnotic scarlet captured him before he could move a muscle. He was trapped within them now, and he knew that no amount of protesting or screaming would help. In another second, he was trapped in the world of the man he admired, feared, and hated with every fiber of his being.

_So many days go by._

He wished he could feel numb, escape into the sensations of calmness he had grown accustomed to sinking into whenever he felt the need to panic. But now he wasn't in control of his emotions as clouds flew above him too quickly, as day and night passed within seconds. Eyes wide in terror and panic, Sasuke swiveled about, head whipping around consistently, trying to place his location, wanting to stop the time that ran far too quickly. He couldn't keep up with the blur of days in streaks of red and black, neutral white a flash among the world he had been sucked into.

_Easy to find what's wrong._

It escaped him, the time or day, but one thing was undeniably clear, and it stood before him, shrouded in a sense of superiority and hatred. He couldn't help the tremor that shook his body, the way he trembled in his presence. Immediately, Sasuke felt like vomiting. This was wrong; he shouldn't be here. As his big brother swept toward him, gracefully, timelessly, he wanted to run, but he couldn't move. He wanted to fall away from all that he knew wasn't good, but the ability had been stolen from him.

_Harder to find what's right._

Despite the words screaming in his head, Sasuke's breath caught as pleasure soared through him the moment he was captured in the arms that were just as lean and toned as his own. Pressed against his chest as fingers danced along his back, lightly brushing the skin that was suddenly bare. Lips were at his ears, wordless sounds whispered to him with a meaning he couldn't comprehend. Feelings of fright, hatred, and panic raced through him, hitting him in the gut before being replaced by a lasting feeling of lust and passion. Was this right? Sasuke couldn't tell, but he wasn't given the chance to find out when flickering red orbs met his gaze.

_I believe in you._

He had always trusted this man, until the day everything crashed to the ground around him. Should he allow that feeling of honorable love trespass across his heart again? Words he couldn't hear sounded so sweet, seductive and luring in his ears as a set of fingers tugged at his hair teasingly. Lips tickled his nerves, but he couldn't tell where. So strong, so dominant, his big brother was before him. Why not confide in him just this once? Surrender his body in the fight he had already lost, and trust his brother once more? Believe in him again?

_I can show you that_

_I can see right through_

_All your empty lies._

Sasuke couldn't help the smile as Itachi felt the defiance in him fade, and knew that his brother had never wanted the hatred, the anger. This sudden realization surprised Sasuke, and where the thoughts had come from, he didn't know. Maybe it came from the gentle way he was lowered to the ground, placed on something soft and unidentifiable. Or possibly in the way lips brushed across his lightly. Either way, to prove to him that he finally understood, that his heart had changed for this secret moment alone, Sasuke rose his hands and moved them to Itachi's face, staring into those deep, thoughtful eyes before raising his lips to his.

_I won't stay long,_

_In this world so wrong._

It was all temporary, the way Itachi lovingly caressed his body as he kissed him back fully, not hesitating. Once it was all over, this world created from Itachi's mind, they'd go back to hating each other, go back to destroying the other's sanity. Maybe this, Sasuke wondered, was a part of his big brother's plan to hurt him in the most unimaginable ways. He smiled when he discovered he didn't care only to tangle his fingers in the silky locks when he was reminded that they couldn't dance forever. He couldn't stay too long, but he'd enjoy it while it lasted. He wouldn't give his brother that sort of submission; he wouldn't let this hurt him.

_Say goodbye,_

_As we dance with the devil tonight._

_Don't you dare look at him in eyes_

_As we dance with the devil tonight._

Noises of pleasure rang in his ears, sounds he couldn't completely capture in this neutral bliss that made him moan beneath his brother as hands traveled down his skin. He knew that he could kiss his dignity, his honor away, but those negative feelings washed away as quickly as his hatred had, as he dared to stare into his big brother's captivating eyes again, loosing himself for the thousandth time. As pale and cold as ice, Sasuke shivered as certain places his brother touched made his muscles twitch, his insides spasm unnervingly. He kissed him again and again, sometimes softly, other times harshly. It seemed as though they could stay there forever, like this world could become their own for as long as they lived. Sasuke sighed into the other's mouth, breathing him in, letting the other take him.

_Trembling…_

_Crawling across my skin._

It occurred to Sasuke that they were both naked, underneath the blood of hundreds, dancing to a song playing inside himself. His body shuddered, trembling at the feeling of skin upon his own, legs entwining, fingers twisting his hair. Lips made a damp trail over his chin, down his neck to his pulse point, sucking there and making him squirm. Raking his fingernails across Itachi's scalp, he gasped at the feeling of long, delicate fingers running up and down his torso, crawling over the muscles that twitched beneath his touch.

_Feeling your cold dead eyes_

_Stealing the life of mine._

What had happened? To all the anger he had fueled for years, the hatred he had encouraged since the day Itachi betrayed him? Was he making up for that, or was this all fake? Sasuke tightened his grip on Itachi's hair and pulled the man away from his collarbone. Eyes, bright and lively with excitement, met his, and he felt the surprise at seeing him so unguarded. Was he being tricked? A smirk graced the older man's feminine features and the life that he had lived, the rage and hatred drained from him in this moment, making him feel weak and alive at the same time. Dazed, he let Itachi go back to licking and sucking his skin, allowing moans and grunts and gasps to fall from his lips into the thick, sweet-smelling air that covered them.

_I believe I you._

He shouldn't doubt his big brother, the man whose tongue danced across his skin, making it tingle and burn. Fingers traced up and down his member, and Sasuke could only thrust his hips upwards for his brother. A sound of approval, of amusement reached him, but he could only focus on the man that he suddenly felt love and compassion for in such an intense way, he had to let him know.

_I can show you that_

_I can see right through_

_All your empty lies._

Itachi moved further down his body, tongue grazing his skin until he reached Sasuke's manhood. Eyes hooded, the boy watched as his brother took him into his mouth without hesitation, breaking all the rules, destroying the false boundaries Sasuke had let keep him from loving his brother like he did now. He was lost, but he didn't care, the feeling escaping him as his brother guided him into another world of pleasure and delight. All he had to do was follow, and Sasuke did, coming quickly again and again in a timeless world, throwing his senses into overload, as his body twitched, eyes rolling back, his spine arching in a beautifully perfect way.

_I won't last long_

_In this world so wrong._

He knew it was wrong, letting this devil make him feel so heavenly, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Was it love? Was it fake? Maybe. But he knew that he wanted nothing more than his brother. As Itachi crawled back over him to kiss him again, Sasuke wondered if he'd be able to survive this. Would he really wake up tomorrow, or would Itachi keep him here until he couldn't take it anymore? He couldn't help but ask himself just how long that would last.

_Say goodbye,_

_As we dance with the devil tonight._

_Don't you dare look at him in the eyes_

_As we dance with the devil tonight._

All of his furious passion, all the fierceness inside him unleashed upon Itachi's will, and he clawed at him, letting his instincts take over. Itachi overpowered him easily, attacking his lips, his face, his neck, his chest. Grinding against each other, they moved again into sensuous bliss, moaning and releasing together. It was almost too much when Itachi latched onto his neck again, wetting the skin with his tongue before sinking his teeth into the flesh, a mixture of pain and pleasure that made Sasuke want to scream. Grabbing his hair, holding Itachi in place there, he let his big brother lick up the blood, take in the metallic crimson liquid he had to offer for his sacrifice.

_Hold on._

_Hold on._

He raked his nails down his back as Itachi sucked the blood from his skin, nipping and biting to take more and more. It drained Sasuke, but he survived the feelings of peace and chaos mingling inside his stomach, able to feel the coppery tasting blood for himself when Itachi leaned up to press his lips to his, letting the thick liquid drip down into Sasuke's throat.

_Say goodbye,_

_As we dance with the devil tonight._

_Don't you dare look at him in the eyes_

_As we dance with the devil tonight._

Itachi devoured him, and Sasuke let him, fighting back only to please his brother in return. He let his hands move away from his hair, and let them travel down his back, loving the feeling of the sweat and muscle there. His neck was wet, blood trailing out of it, tiny streams of it pooling out from his body. Moaning, he felt Itachi shift above him and he tensed, not knowing why Itachi's body suddenly ceased moving above him. He opened his eyes to gaze into Itachi's, so close, so _red_.

_Hold on._

_Hold on._

He wasn't sure if he really did hear the words whispered to him, forming in his mouth as Itachi moved his lips against his. But Sasuke held on to his brother, his sanity, his consciousness, clinging to everything dear to him in preparation for something he didn't expect. His nails dug into Itachi's back, drawing blood himself, and then Itachi moved through him. It felt as if his body were being ripped in half, and now he did scream, trying to bite back the pain he suddenly felt. And then it was gone, with a light kiss from his brother, the hurting stopped, and then they were able to move together as one for the first time, Itachi sliding in and out of his baby brother, grunting as Sasuke writhed beneath him. They moved together, breathed together, came together, again and again as Sasuke let the sensations take his mind and all he did was _feel_ his brother.

_Goodbye._

Sasuke didn't know when it stopped, but he could recall the last thing he saw being the redness of his brother's fiery dangerous eyes staring into his own. When the darkness took him for the last time, he knew that he _did_ hear the single word whispered on the breath that filled him with life and love in a sudden, single burst before he awoke.

And he was alone.

* * *

**I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this. The day after I got 'Phobia' I listened to this song - track 07 - and this idea popped into my head. That was a couple months ago, and it's been driving me crazy ever since I first thought of it. I've been into this pairing for a while now, and I thought, sure why not. The song is 'Dance With The Devil' by Breaking Benjamin. I hope you all like it - I do, but that doesn't mean it's good. Review please.**


End file.
